Head Canons
by Captain Fedo
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on a list of Head Canons I found. Involves almost all of the characters in a variety of different times.
1. Peeves the Mourner

**AN:** This will be a collection of Head Canons that I saw posted on the Facebook page, _"So after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating" -Lee Jordan_. They were copied onto that page from .com/ However, I got them from the Facebook page. The head canons are accepted facts, although not confirmed by J.K. Rowling. I saw them listed as facts, so I chose to write stories about the best of them. I hope you enjoy and please review.

**HC:** Peeves attended Fred Weasley's funeral and was perfectly well behaved. (Although he did set off some dung bombs at the reception.)

Peeves the Mourner

All sorts of people showed up for the funeral of Fred Weasley. Family, everyone from Charlie in Romania, to his Great Auntie Muriel; friends, employees, and even people who just knew him in passing, like customers of his shop and students at Hogwarts. But there was one guest that no one expected to see.

When Peeves the Poltergeist showed up to the funeral, everyone held their breath, waiting for the commotion. But the mischievous little man didn't do anything. He calmly floated down the line into the funeral home, wearing a somber black suit, as opposed to his usual bright jester's outfit, and took a seat, floating a foot above the cushion to be head level with everyone else.

When the service started, everyone watched Peeves with apprehension, but he sat quietly and respectfully, listening to the service. He didn't blow his nose in a theatrically loud manner, nor did he blow rasberries during the eulogy. He just sat there, quiet and respectful. No one knew what to do and everyone was silently waiting for the mischief, right until Fred was lowered into the ground.

At the reception, Peeves was slightly forgotten, the Weasleys grief took everyone's attention. And while the hugs and tears went on, Peeves just floated silently in the back. And of course, he eventually set off some dung bombs near the butterbeer and swooped away, but no one really minded much. Some people who attended swear they saw George Weasley give the dung bombs to Peeves himself. And Peeves still haunts Hogwarts to this day, wearing his traditional jester outfit, with one small "F" stitched on the right breast pocket, a silent tribute to one of the only pranksters to ever earn his respect.


	2. Constant Vigilance

**HC 1:** During his many years being an Auror, Harry always envisioned Moody standing right next to him, barking "CONSTANT VIGILANCE"

**HC 2:** Harry's codename for Ron in later years became "Won-Won". Their children never understood why this was so funny.

Constant Vigilance

Harry led the way into the abandoned house with his wand held out. Ron followed behind him, checking the door that led into a side closet. The pair had followed a wizard who was seen using the Cruciatus Curse on his neighbor over a gambling dispute. When the wizard in question, Sean Thompson, had seen the witnesses, he'd apparated, getting away moments before Harry and Ron had arrived on the scene. The neighbor who'd been hurt told them that Thompson had just recently moved into their neighborhood and his old house was sitting vacant. So Harry and Ron had immediately apparated to Thompson's previous home.

Harry eyed the staircase as he poked his head into the living room. He got Ron's attention and jerked his head towards the stairs

"You take the upstairs, Won-Won." He muttered. Ron grinned.

"Whatever you say Thunderhead." He replied in a whisper, moving to the stairs. As Ron began moving up the steps, Harry headed into the kitchen.

While he looked through the cabinets under the sink, he thought about Mad-Eye, like he always did. Moody had been Harry and Ron's inspiration to become Aurors, and Harry always felt a pang of guilt when he thought about how he'd died protecting him.

Harry stood up and gazed out of the window for a moment, lost in thought. Suddenly, Mad-Eye's voice rang in his ears.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He heard Moody bark at him. Harry spun around without realizing why and found himself face to face with Sean Thompson, who'd been sneaking up behind him. As Thompson's eyes widened, Harry raised his wand.

"Stupefy" He shouted. The red jet of light hit Thompson square in the chest and he fell back into the far wall. Harry stood breathing heavily for a moment, trying to calm down. Ron came pounding into the room, wand raised.

"You alright?" He asked, looking at the unconscious Thompson. Harry nodded.

"Mad-Eye Moody saved me." Harry admitted. Surprisingly, Ron didn't look puzzled or surprised at Harry's comment.

"Saved me too." Ron said, sounding thankful. "This git left a nasty booby trap upstairs. Right as I was about to walk into one of the bedrooms, I could have sworn I heard Mad-Eye say to never trust scum. I cast _Homenum Revelio_, the git hexed the doors to blow if anyone but him entered the room." Ron kicked the moaning Thompson in the side. Harry grinned as he waved his wand, binding the offender.

"Mad-Eye really is the greatest Auror of all time." He said as he lifted Thompson and floated him in between himself and Ron. "He stopped dangerous wizards even after death."


	3. Through Thick and Thin

**AN:** This isn't actually a Head Canon, rather actual canon. I always liked the mention of Gideon and Fabian Prewett and how they died like heros fighting off several Death Eaters at once, so I decided to write the story of their death. Please enjoy.

Through Thick and Thin

Fabian Prewett stormed through the streets of London, ignoring the brisk autumn air. He and Gideon, his younger brother, had gotten into an argument again today, and they hadn't left it well. So now, Fabian was walking alone at night, trying to calm himself down enough to talk to his little brother again.

The argument had been about the dangers Gideon was taking, of all things. He'd always had a reckless side, but since the war had started, he'd become almost careless. Twice he'd nearly led Death Eaters back to the safe houses some of the Order were using. The last time, Fabian and Mad-Eye Moody had been forced to capture one of the Death Eaters and modify his memory so he didn't remember where he'd been.

Gideon, as usual, didn't see any wrong in what he'd been doing. He claimed that they all took risks anyways, so what harm were a few more. Fabian had called him a selfish prick and reminded him of their younger sister, Molly, who already had five children and was expecting the sixth. That had sobered him up for a moment, but soon he was back to his same arguments.

As he walked, Fabian thought about his family, and the risks they were all taking to fight Voldemort and his armies. He was reminded of Emiline Vance, who'd been found boarded up in her house, but dead all the same. He realized that any minute could be his last these days, and he didn't want his Gideon's last memories of him to be Fabian calling him a selfish prick and storming out of the door. Fabian made his decision and began walking in the direction of Gideon's house, he would reach it in minutes if he kept up his pace.

As Fabian got nearer to his brother's house, he thought about how close they'd been growing up. When they'd attended Hogwarts, they were always the first to stick up for the other. The brothers were known for their slogan, "through thick and thin, brothers until the end". And it was something they stuck to, no matter what the problem, the two would always take care of each other.

When he approached Gideon's house, Fabian was overcome by a feeling of joy; he was excited to just spend time with his brother again, and not argue over the safety of their decisions. Fabian walked right through the front door, not even bothering to knock. When he walked into the sitting room, he was glad he didn't.

Gideon was sitting in his armchair, staring hatefully back at Anton Dolohov, who had his wand pointed straight at Gideon's heart. As Fabian walked in, both men stopped their conversation and stared. Fabian took stock of the situation immediately, he saw a second Death Eater standing in the sitting room as well, and another by the kitchen door. He and Gideon could handle a two on three battle. During the silence while the five men stared at each other, the Death Eater by the door turned and walked away. Fabian's heart sank, that man was about to send for reinforcements, they were finished. The two brothers looked at each other. Gideon nodded, as did Fabian.

"Through thick and thin." Gideon said

"Brothers until the end." Fabian finished, pulling out his wand. "I love you, Gid."

"Love you too, Fab." Gideon replied. Dolohov leered at the two brothers.

"Finished with this touching farewell?" He asked snidely. Fabian grinned.

"Not quite." He responded. As Dolohov's face turned to confusion, Gideon stunned the second Death Eater in the room before he had time to respond. Dolohov roared and began firing curses as the brothers dodged them and returned fire.

Suddenly, six more Death Eaters swarmed into the room, firing curses and hexes as they went. Fabian looked at his brother for the last time and they nodded together before charging at the oncoming rush of spells.

XXXXX

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody stumped to the Burrow, burdened by the bad news he bore. He gave a sorrowful sigh as he knocked on the door, he hated to wake Molly and Arthur up, but they needed to know as soon as possible. It was Arthur that answered the door.

"Mad-Eye." He said, looking more alert when he realized Moody wouldn't have good news at this hour. "what's wrong? What's happened?" Moody could see Molly walking into the doorway behind Arthur. He sighed internally again, this never got any easier.

"I need to come in," He said gruffly, "I've got to give something to you." Arthur nodded and moved aside to let Moody in.

He and Molly both looked concerned as Moody sat down at their kitchen table. He reached into the pocket of his traveling cloak and pulled out Fabian Prewett's battered pocket watch, setting it on the table. Molly gasped as she recognized it and Arthur guided her to a chair and then sat down himself. She picked up the watch and held it closely, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Death Eaters came to get them at Gideon's house." Moody told them. Molly gasped again.

"Them?" she asked, eyes widening, "Gideon's Gideon's dead too?" Moody smacked himself internally, he'd forgotten to tell her that her brothers had been attacked together. Arthur put his hand on his wife's back, rubbing it consolingly.

"By the looks of it, they went down swinging." Moody told them, "They died like heroes, Molly." Molly only cried harder. Moody tried to hide his own sadness, he'd liked the brothers and he knew this wouldn't be the last time he have to tell a family their brother, sister, son or daughter had died fighting Voldemort. It was going to a long war.


End file.
